Enterprises nowadays implement enterprise resource planning (ERP) for management and storage of data pertaining to different functional areas of the enterprise. In an ERP framework, examples of the functional areas, also referred to as ERP modules, of an enterprise include, but are not limited to, finance, human resource, manufacturing, supply chain management, project management, and customer relationship management. Typically, the data pertaining to the ERP modules is stored in a database accessible to the employees of the enterprise. The employees may access the data using computing devices, such as computers, laptops, and workstation computers.